Dark Woods Circus
by PczZitoO
Summary: Un one-shot de esta canción xD con algunas cosas sin sentido x3 ;lo se, mal summary xDD


**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media_

* * *

**Dark Wood Circus**

**By B. Poot**

En el bosque muy profundo esta...

El circo del bosque oscuro

En medio del escenario se encuentran tres figuras, ambos gemelos ya estaban listos para el gran espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo. Cada uno luciendo hermosos trajes de colores cálidos que brillaban como luciérnagas.

—Kaito, por favor toca el acordeón para nosotros —pidió Rin con una sonrisa

—Nuestras manos están llenas —terminó Len la oración, al igual que su hermana sostenía una caja de gran tamaño.

El peliazul los miro nervioso mientras los dos hermanos lo miraban ansiosos por escucharlo tocar.

—Nunca he tocado el acordeón —se apresuro a decir Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa—, lo siento

Ante tales palabras la mirada de los hermanos se ensombreció mientras reían maliciosamente, Kaito los miro asustado

—Pero... —sollozó el joven de manera infantil, antes de que los hermanos Kagamine se acercaran a él con una sonrisa sádica...

* * *

—Vengan al circo del bosque oscuro —invitaba Miku con una sonrisa a las personas que pasaban—, ya esta por comenzar

La joven de cabellos verdes portaba un vestido lleno de encajes, con adornos en lentejuelas. La mayor parte de los transeúntes no podía evitar mirar a la joven, quien poseía una gran belleza

—¡ Director! —Salió gritando Len de la gran carpa, para encontrarse a Meiko, trepada a un poste, mientras observaba por unos grandes binoculares—, director ¿no está exagerando con el buscar público? —pregunto el menor de los Kagamine con una gotita en la cabeza

La joven castaña bajo la vista hacia su compañero, quien la miraba algo extrañado y a la vez no tan sorprendido, después de todo ella aun seguía siendo Meiko, así que era normal verla haciendo tales cosas.

—¡ Oh!, Len ¿en que puedo ayudarte? —grito la castaña desde lo alto con una sonrisa.

Abajo todos parecían hormiguitas en especial su empleado rubio.

—Diez metros… —susurró el joven

—¿ Que dijiste? —grito Meiko llevando su mano a su oído. Desde donde estaba apenas podía escuchar la queda voz de su compañero

—¡ Esto es demasiado!

* * *

—¡ Lo conseguí¡ un cabello perfecto —musitó Len orgulloso mientras se veía en el gran espejo.

Giro la cabeza tratando de ver como quedo su trabajo en todos los ángulos posibles, sonriendo de forma autosuficiente al apreciar su arduo trabajo. Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Kaito, quien también observaba el peinado de Len

—¿ Sabías que tu cabello parece una banana? –dijo Kaito con una sonrisa mientras miraba embobado el cabello de chico de ojos azules

Len lo miro con enojo ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—¿ Que has dicho? —pregunto el rubio en tono amenazador

—Que tu cabello parece una banana —repitió Kaito con una sonrisa ingenua ganándose una mirada envenenada de su joven compañero.

Cuando Rin entro a la carpa no puedo evitar soltar una exclamación de júbilo al ver a su amigo y a su hermano

—¡ Parece divertido! —grito Rin mientras observaba como su hermano tomaba a Kaito de la bufanda y lo alzaba con una fuerza sobre humana haciendo que diera vueltas en el aire

—¡ Waaaaaaaaa! —gritaba Kaito asustado.

Len aprovecho eso para soltarlo, provocando que Shion cayera entre un montón de cajas. Rin aplaudía emocionada al ver lo sucedido.

—Ahora sigo yo —anuncio con una enorme sonrisa causando que su hermano la mirara extrañamente.

—Hoy de nuevo esta oscuro el bosque —comentó la peliverde, quien acababa de llegar con la directora.

Ambas venían desde fuera, donde el viento soplaba fuerte mientras oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo azul.

—Si, según el señor XX las nubes van a estar durante toda la semana —respondió Meiko quien fue interrumpida por los gemelos, quienes llegaron corriendo junto a ellas.

—¡ Hey director! ¡Mira! ¡Un hombre de dos cabezas! —dijeron al unisonó mientras Rin se colocaba a un lado de Len haciendo parecer que habían dos cabezas en un cuerpo

—Que aburrido... silbare hasta que se vayan –respondió Meiko en voz alta dejando claro que le daba igual tal chiste.

Los Kagamine la miraron con ojos llorosos, claramente con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¡ Que significa eso! —sollozaron los rubios con una tristeza fingida, mientras Miku se miraba en un espejo.

Su ego crecía demasiado cuando encontraba una superficie reflectora

—Mi belleza... es demasiado hermosa ya que se encuentra en una gama de formas —dijo Miku con vanidad mientras posaba frente al espejo como si fuera una cámara.

Meiko hecho una mirada a su alrededor, todos se encontraban flojeando y nadie hacia su trabajo.

—Basta con eso, ¿puedes practicar por favor? —pidió Meiko llevando sus manos a la cadera tomando una pose altiva.

Sin embargo nadie le hizo caso haciendo que una venita saltara de su frente, pero cuando intento reprochar a su equipo aquel grosero gesto Len la interrumpió

—¡ El helado que compre se fue! ¡El helado con forma de muñeca que salió a la venta!- grito Len mientras revisaba el frigorífico desesperado

—¿¡ QUE!? —grito Rin al ver que su hermano no lo encontraba—, debe ser la bestia azul de la que la gente habla en la ciudad —comentó la joven con seriedad. Pronto unos sonidos extraños llegaron a sus oídos, su vista se centro en Kaito quien se encontraba comiendo el helado detrás de ella— ¡era Kaito! –dijo con decepción mientras el peliazul comía de forma chibi escondiéndose de Len para evitar ser atrapado.

_Mientras tanto…_

Miku aun se miraba al espejo "SIN PECHOS" pensó al ver otra vez su reflejo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, Kaito y Len la miraron con extrañeza, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miku los miro acusadoramente

—¿ Qué? –preguntó Kaito de manera inocente.

Miku los siguió mirando entre enojada y avergonzada, los apunto con el dedo en forma de amenaza.

Ambos chicos volvieron su vista a ambos lados en busca de alguien más, pero no había nadie.

—¿ Nosotros? —pregunto Len

Miku les lanzo una mirada asesina haciendo que Len y Kaito salieran corriendo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a invadir su momento privado?

—¡ La cara de la doncella es putrefacta! —gritó Len mientras Miku los perseguía por toda la carpa, no sin antes tomar algún objeto que pudiera causar daño permanente

—¡ No, es solo su cara enojada! —respondió Kaito quien corría junto a él, a toda prisa.

La chica peliverde se enojo más al escuchar tales comentarios, por lo que apresuro el paso

—¡ Kaito! –grito enojada Miku mientras lo perseguía por toda la carpa olvidándose del rubio, quien aprovecho eso para zafarse de aquella situación

—¡ Uff! Escape —suspiro Len, secándose el sudor de la frente aliviado.

—¡Yyeeeeeek!

Len volvió su rostro a todas partes buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido, hasta que se encontró con su hermana

"ABSOLUTAMENTE SIN PECHOS" pensó decepcionada la rubia mientras se palpaba aquella zona vacía. Su hermano no sabía que decir. Rin parecía afectada por tal descubrimiento

—Ummm... —susurró Len al verla así, trato de pensar en algo que decirle pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Sin pechos... –dijo Rin con tristeza mientras un aura de depresión invadía su espacio personal, encerrándose en una burbuja de emocidad.

—Ri-Rin... —la llamo Len tratando de evitar que su hermana se deprimiera más.

—¿ Que hacen jugando aquí? —pregunto Meiko mientras entraba por la puerta ya lista con su traje de maestro de ceremonias.

—¡ Director! —se apresuro a decir Len sorprendido.

La mujer lucia espectacular con su traje color rojo pasión, mientras se pegaba a todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus curvas resaltaran más de lo ya lo hacían.

—¡ Vayan a practicar inmediatamente! —ordenó la castaña señalando el área de entrenamiento

—¡ Aaaaah! —gritaron Miku y Rin al unisonó al ver a Meiko. Sus ojos se encontraban situados en su escote, que hacia resaltar demasiado sus grandes atributos—, GRANDES —susurraron ambas choqueadas.

Una aura sombría las rodeo a ambas, la naturaleza era tan injusta…

—¡ Que divertido, que divertido! –gritaba Rin por el micrófono mientras se movía de un lado al otro de forma frenética

—¡ A quien le importa! ¡yahoooo! –decía Miku mientras se mecía rápidamente en un columpio.

—¡ PECHOS PLANOS MANDAN! –cantaron las dos a todo pulmón ignorando olímpicamente a Meiko, quien las miraba confundida.

—Jejejeje —río nerviosamente Meiko sin entender el porqué se comportaban así—. ¡Señoritas!, sean serias y practiquen —ordenó dando media vuelta para salir de la carpa.

* * *

Una fruta podrida, con un rostro mal dibujado...

—Me llevo tiempo dibujar la cara, y ahora esta desordenada –dijo Kaito con tristeza al verla así.

La manzana frente a él se encontraba de un color opaco y el rostro que se le había dibujado estaba totalmente horrible, que incluso parecía una pasa.

—Si... —apoyo Len, quien observaba la fruta de forma extraña, casi con cara de asco—, ¿por qué dibujaste sobre comida...?

Kaito se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero morir, quiero morir... —susurraba Meiko en estado zombie "no puedo beber" —, ¡déjenme salir! Iré al pueblo a comprar mi alcohol...

Antes de que la castaña pudiera huir Miku la sujeto del cuello evitando que se diera a la fuga.

—Eso es imposible director –dijo Miku—, el circo comienza en breve y no podemos empezar sin ti, director

Meiko sentía como su alma se iba, no podía soportar un minuto más sin alcohol.

¡DOOM!

—¡ El director se vino abajo! –dijo Len al ver como Meiko estaba en el suelo.

Miku la miraba asustada mientras daba saltitos en su lugar sin saber qué hacer.

Rin y Len se miraron el uno al otro, para luego gritar junto a Miku, todos en completo caos. ¡El director había caído! ¿Ahora qué harían?

—Ya volví –anunció Kaito con destellitos en los ojos mientras entraba por la puerta con una bolsa en sus manos—, ¡hey! había alcohol afuera, por lo que se los he traído chicos

El grupo lo volvió a ver esperanzado.

—¡ SII! ¡ESTA AQUÍ! —celebraron todos con felicidad.

—¡ Director! ¡Aquí! —dijo Len moviendo el frasco del liquido frente al rostro de la desmayada.

—Es alcohol —continuó Miku con voz cantarina.

—¿ Alcohol...? —pregunto Rin inocentemente

—¿¡ Dijiste alcohol!? —grito Meiko incorporándose de inmediato al oír esas palabras.

Tomo el frasco entre sus manos para abrazarlo como si se tratara de un bebe.

—¡ Volvió! —gritaron todos al unisonó

—¡ Gracias! ALGUNAS VECES eres de gran ayuda —comento Meiko mientras besaba la botella de licor para proceder a abrirlo.

—¿ E-En serio? –preguntó Kaito con destellitos en los ojos mientras Meiko asentía.

—No se pero... a veces creo que suena muy triste... —dijo Len con una gotita al observar aquella escena

—¡ Ok!, vamos a empezar chicos –dijo animadamente Meiko gracias a los efectos del alcohol

—¡ SIII! –gritaron todos con entusiasmo.

Después de todo, la función fue un éxito.

* * *

**Well, como ya se habrán dado cuenta el one-shot esta basado en la canción de Dark wood circus.**

**No en la original, sino en la parodia. es tan estúpida que te mata de risa.**

**Lindo ¿no?**

**Esta es una adaptación escrita, solo eso.**

**Espero que les haya agradado, nos vemos.**


End file.
